Shine on
by Green as a lime
Summary: And I will always be here waiting for you, Sasuke. Always. I am yours, aren't I? I have always been yours." Sasuke x Sai, M for a more than obvious reason.


**Author's notes:** _I love writing, even if this oneshot is a one-time fanfiction writing, I'm not planning on doing fanfiction again. I wasn't even planning on posting this, but seeing how little works are for this pairing made me create an account especially for posting this story months after being complete and ready to post. The both might seem out-of-character to you, but this is the way I portray them and problems they might have in their relationship. Sasuke is all too proud and Sai, well, beyond his inappropriateness he is just lost.  
As you probably seen from the rating of this fiction, this is a lemon/smutty fic; the first one of the kind I've written, an angsty one, even. Kinda._

* * *

**Shine On**

It was just a stress-relief system, he kept telling himself. Because of late Sasuke just couldn't help but notice the tendrils of self-hatred – and the loneliness – coming from his person.

Sai had problems too, but unlike him he didn't bring them up into anything in his life and dealt with them. Alone.

And Sasuke's self-love was wounded in a much peculiar and precise way and he couldn't mend it on his own. It was much like use and time and circumstances that broke his heart and seemed to spur Sai's into something that could become life. He didn't know what it was – nor did Sai, he supposed, but Sai never mentioned it and Sasuke never brought that up (this was about his problems, not Sai's). So he'd look for something – not help, never help; Sasuke Uchiha did not need help, no matter the circumstances – in the person he was so told who looked like him. Sai was a pleasant entry in his life, he could pretend he was just like him – both in body and spirit – and it was therapeutic.

So it wasn't the first time he appeared at Sai's door, not it was the second, nor the third, nor the-he-didn't-remember-how-many. Sasuke never knew what to say – he never said a thing –; Sai was always open to listen to him. And it wasn't the first time Sai let him in and closed the door once Sasuke dealt with his inner conflicts and came inside.

Sasuke stood there alone in the hallway before deciding to go wherever Sai was. Sasuke found him in the living room. Spots of paint on the floor around him and he sat on the couch, a palette laying on his lap as he mixed powders and water and crafted a color – and this time it wasn't black – it was honey in the sunlight. And there is the lack of something in there, he vaguely noticed as he silently moved to sit next to him.

And he was left watching Sai's motions with great attention – not interest, his mind was drawn back, analyzing.

He mixed the colors and found the color in his palette, and it was burning. His hand grabbed the brush and it seemed to be new, unused, a fine tip and it was nicely combed, no stray hairs. Sai's movements were slow and calm and so everything around them seemed to be. The room was kind of dark, but shy trails of orange light of the sunset seemed to light up the atmosphere around them.

A slight dry sound as Sai's pale (long fingered and slender) hand put the brush on the palette and put it on the coffee table in front and Sasuke felt the tensing of his muscles as the artist made the shift to get up. _There is no canvas._ And Sasuke's wrist flung to Sai's arm and clutched it into a deadly embrace. There was no trace of emotion adorning Sai's face as he turned to look at him but he caught the message somewhere in there and sat back on his spot.

Sasuke's hand eased the grip on his wrist as the other moved to grab Sai's other hand – his palm on the back of his hand – and guided it to the palette and the brush. Sai looked down to his hand, sporting the slight interested notion of what he only knew; but then held his eyes on his and grabbed the brush in between nimble fingers. Sasuke's hand was sure; Sasuke wasn't as he guided Sai's hand and the paintbrush to trace his cheekbone.

The paint traced a languid cold and wet lick on his cheekbone, it was chilly and his skin responded to the stimulus and tightened as the paint bit him and dried on him. Sasuke could feel the intense smell of ink staining his senses. Sai leaned in closer to him and breathed onto the ink, helping it with the drying up, caressing Sasuke, it was fresh and his skin chilled and it sent a shiver up his spine.

Sai shrugged in place and Sasuke took the hint to let go of his wrist. A line was crossed somewhere in there.

He sat Sasuke on the couch, moved him more to the center and spread his thighs, and then Sai sat himself between his knees. And face to face Sai contemplated him and considered the next stroke, caught up in cerebral analysis as the fingers of Sasuke's hand ran up his nose and his eyebrow like a dream – like whispers, barely there. They traced his cheek and his neck and his collarbones like a ghost.

The brush connected with the previous stroke and ran along the length of his cheek and neck, catching the coldness into the skin of Sasuke's exposed neck, stopping at the junction of his collarbones. The brush withdrew and then Sai's breath caressed his skin along the length of the ink.

Sasuke un-clutched his fingers from the soft skin – and lightly toned muscles underneath – of Sai's arms and moved them to his shirt, clumsily clutched the zipper instead and sent it running down along its tracks. Once he was done, he removed the shirt and sent it somewhere on the floor. He licked his lips and made them moist and shiny and looked at Sai. And the artist barely blinked at this before he turned back and reloaded his brush with ink.

And Sai stood looking at the Uchiha in search for a clue, where to paint next.

And his hand moved to hold Sasuke's chin while he ran his chest with the tips of his fingernails, a light touch – always there but never enough to satisfy the growing hole in Sasuke's chest (and hidden in the heart). His eyes were fixed on Sai's, and Sai's hand brought a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"I can't… understand you," Sai said, whispered into his ear. His fingertips circling his shoulder were cold.

Sasuke's head didn't move, the artist's hand was holding it in place. "I don't imagine you do."

The silence let slip the words that could be said, a million baits. Sai always managed to say something smart, something that shut Sasuke. Always went that way. It always will. But this time the silence weighted on them and for once Sai knew he couldn't hurt Sasuke. He couldn't. It wouldn't be right.

Sai's eyes closed and his eyelashes brushed against Sasuke's skin. "When you came back to them, I really disliked you. I couldn't just figure why you would run away from them, and then come back, just as if it was nothing," he whispered, in a soft tone. "But… I really had to thank you. If it weren't for you I would have never existed."

A pregnant pause.

"What you don't remember, what you don't know, is that I wanted to be like you."

And Sasuke blinked and reasoned. It was obvious he didn't know about it, of course he didn't remember about it. It wasn't even true. And what is the point of confiding all of this right now?

Sai smiled inches away from him. "You ran away. You had an ambition and you followed it and made it real. I had none. I was supposed to kill you but I didn't. You knew what you wanted for yourself, but then you got lost."

"You have Sakura," Sai said, he was sure of how right he was. "She has always loved you and if you admitted you could love her too you two could be happy together." Another pregnant pause, Sai's forehead pressed against the side of his face, his hair tickling Sasuke's skin. "But you are here, you'd rather be here. With me."

Sasuke was sure. He didn't have the repressed surprise Sai had at realizing and knowing that.

But Sai's gaze fixed him and it was intense but it was bland. Sai looked at him as if he felt naked and defenseless at this person who chose him above other lives. Other lives which were sure to be merrier than this. But Sai was right; Sasuke could admit he could love Sakura at any given time – if that was true, if there was anything to give her.

Sai's lips pressed into becoming a line and his devotion – all pencils and paintbrushes and ink – was in that look.

And he barely looked at what his wrist was painting upon Sasuke's until then untouched side of the face. A long, curved line along the underside of his eye, and Sasuke couldn't help but blink and squirm in place at the tiny spots, a flurry of tears the brush painted, going lower and lower, just like wet, shiny tears (but they weren't salty). And in between the dancing of these wet kisses (always placed by the brush, not the pressed – soft – lips) Sasuke came to the conclusion that maybe – maybe – Sai couldn't look beyond how Sasuke selfishly denied his need for this – the silence and the understanding and the slow motion of how Sai could heal his broken mind. Maybe – still maybe – Sai considered all of that one-sided, therefore something unreal.

Sasuke's eyes dipped into Sai's – exploring. The paintbrush ended its flurry of never ending droplets and retracted from his cheek with a long swirl, and Sasuke's lips gravitated dangerously towards Sai's. Sai's lips were white and his skin was pale and so was Sasuke as always, their hair was black and in between that monochrome setting was the burning gold.

And more he needed – more was, after all, the reason he was there; he came to him for more than just becoming a living canvas for his color experiments. He wanted more of having Sai's emotions bared to him. More of his touch, not just the raspy and barely there touch of his breath.

Sai's hand let go of his chin and so Sasuke used his thumb to run across the length of the slit of the artist's lips. Sai didn't react at that, instead, he dipped just the tip of his paintbrush into the ink and it was stained gold. The tip lightly pressed against the concavity in the base of his throat, following up until he met his chin, living Sasuke's skin undoubtedly chilly and tense in its wake. Sasuke moved his lips again, aching for something – anything. Sai's breath breezed along the length of his neck and the ink stung him and if Sasuke closed his eyes he could pretend it was Sai's tongue doing that. And Sasuke closed his eyes and shuddered.

And his white lips were so close to his that he wanted to eclipse those last – last what? – inches, centimeters, millimeters; an eternity of a measure.

Sai leaned to the palette behind him and brought it with him until Sasuke snatched it away from his hands and rinsed the tip of his index finger, testing the coolness of the ink with his skin. And then brought it to Sai's cheek and painted it a burning honey. Then, the Uchiha brought his face close to Sai's and softly blew on the ink just the way Sai had been doing to him.

Only then did the artist dip the tips of his fingers in the paint, palette now in Sasuke's hands. His touch was light, careful, as if Sasuke was a crystal-born canvas, with a painting he had been working on for years – his masterpiece. He felt Sai's thighs on his, tensing, as if Sai was ready mess things up. Sai still worked on his face, painted his closed eyelids, a kiss, so soft.

Sasuke began feeling the chill of the burning paint staining his bare chest, as Sai slowly trailed it, feeling and exploring at a slow, tantalizing pace – much like he always did with him, leaving Sasuke hanging on the edge just so, snarling in need (but Sasuke loved that oh-so-much, and he loved being just so passionate and feverish while Sai was quite the healing touch, soft, like water). Ten distinct paths were being carefully laid on his chest, beginning in his pectorals, swirling around and about his chest, going down, molding the soft shape of each muscle (which name Sai mouthed, still no sound blurting out from his lips) – _pectoralis major_, _rectus__abdominis_ – Sasuke felt the ink discovering those muscles, veiled under his warm skin.

Sai did it as if he had never touched Sasuke.

Until those ten lines became two and two were the long fingers circling his navel before retracting, leaving Sasuke wincing with the cold sting of the drying ink. And then the warm breath came to ease the icy feeling, Sai's hands on his hips, and his mouth dangerously close to his chest, a soft, ghostly kiss dragging lower and lower until there was no more of his breath.

The ink-user ran his index from the tip of his nose down his lips and chin in deep thought, accidentally painting himself in the process. Sasuke noted he didn't seem to notice this. Breathlessly, he grabbed both Sai's shoulders and leaned closer to the emotion-less face of Sai, and softly sighed to dry the paint. He quickly retracted his hands from his shoulders, as if somehow that act hurt him, and grabbed the hem of his shorts; his face was still whisper-close to Sai's.

Sai's hands were slow to grab Sasuke's left arm, and one hand began trailing five different patterns down his arm, going around until they reached his hand, where they carefully set to run along the length of each of the Uchiha's fingers and finished off as individual dots on his nails, and the breezy breath followed down his arm, his hand, and then on each finger.

Sasuke blew a harsh flow of air and closed his eyes as the drying paint pinched and tightened his skin.

Sai looked up at him, face so soft and yet so intense looking at him. It was something so soft and bland and void of any expression, so natural and Sai had his emotions bared and it looked like an unguarded wound.

"Sai," Sasuke whispered, breathlessly, so low and quiet.

Sai took in a deep breath. He waited. And then he exhaled very slowly. He concluded his train of thoughts, "You would rather be here with me." Sai paused, took a breath, continued, "And I will always be here waiting for you, Sasuke." (How he said his name, like a flow of liquid velvet, meandering.) "Always. I am yours, aren't I? I have always been yours." (A replacement; just, always, ever a replacement. His replacement.) "But the issue is, if you are mine, if you will ever be."

Sasuke shook his head very lightly and took a hand to raise his chin and looked at him, naked of any protection, incredulous at how Sai didn't seem to understand it. "Sai, I…" Sasuke hesitated. He paused and re-tried, "That's not…"

He was the last of the Uchiha – he was noble blood. Sasuke drew some air into himself, control, reason. And he said, "I'm yours. Truly." He took in another breath and exhaled slowly. And he tried to somehow put some more emphasis, somehow fueled by the bland scowl looking at him. Sasuke's fingers clutched Sai's wrists (and painted them a light pink in the imperative of his need); he felt naked under the soft intensity of Sai's eyes and moved his lips to lightly brush against Sai's painted lips. (His breath fanning his face was warm.)

Sasuke had to admit to himself that comforting people was perhaps the thing he just couldn't do. But he had to.

If he let Sai heal him, it wouldn't feel right to hurt him. Love-hate, he wanted to part them, even if he wasn't so sure what was love, and what was hate, for he was sure he had experienced them somewhere along his life.

Sasuke wasn't really good at this. But he had to. Sasuke was sure.

Sasuke Uchiha felt naked, but then again he didn't really mind. Instead, he did his best to get his message through. "I am here, Sai," Sasuke said, and it sounded more like a promise. Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips to Sai's rather clumsily – and he could taste the paint on his lips. It wasn't perfect – the situation wasn't perfect, Sasuke was too desperate to get his point across –, in fact, it was so far from being stellar. But that kiss, it was heartfelt and honest and it was hovering on the fringes of sweet – and for that, it was perfect.

And he placed a softer kiss on his cheek. Unplanned somehow, somehow crept upon them like an inevitable excuse.

Sasuke was – or had been – selfish. Maybe that delicate balance wasn't as balanced as he believed it was, but it still was so delicate. Maybe – maybe – this wasn't about Sasuke's problems. And maybe this had nothing to do with Sai's problems (and he had ignored them, he was ever so selfish). Maybe this was about bandaging each other's profound wounds (in spirit and body), maybe this was about reaching out and finding comfort and touching. Touch. Why was it so important?

Sasuke didn't know. He had never known. Even if he knew how to connect the dots, even if he could have connected the dots, even if he should have connected the dots – he still didn't know.

But still he reached out a hand to grab another pale hand. And he found some comfort somehow, somewhere in that touch.

He couldn't look at Sai after that. He was too exposed, too weak, too—

So they touched. (And the painting on Sasuke's skin would never be completed – an incomplete masterpiece.) They were close and succumbed into small motions of intimacy, a caress, a testing grope, a stroke, a kiss, a bite, a healing lick. Of course, they had considered sex many times Sasuke came to Sai, and also succumbed to it one too many times – but never, ever nothing of a deeper contact, it had always been a moment of release between two persons.

But those moments of silent intimacy, they felt each other and they were connected. Sai was a good kisser; Sasuke had never really noticed that – in the midst of moments of carnal and physical reprieve, he never had the time to notice it – but in the midst of slow ministrations, there were some things that became clear. Sai was languid and soft and undoubtedly probing and tempting and so on to something more passionate and feverish, and they were taking their time getting there. With gentle and warm and slow ministrations, Sai's lips (and tongue, sealed tongue, twining with his) urged Sasuke's into a synchronized dance. Their hands were bound to a mission of discovery, Sasuke had long ago decided to ease the grip on Sai's wrists and completely let go of them, decided to quest the artist's body – much like Sai had done to him. Sai's hands had left his body as he gripped the pillows behind Sasuke, used them as anchor points to shift his legs, each side of Sasuke.

They were still on the living room couch, but they didn't feel like moving on to the bedroom – not quite.

The kiss stopped and Sai's fingers fumbled on the zipper of his own shirt, sent it running down and finally stripped him of the useless clothing and tossed it across the room. Their breath wasn't quite heavy or accelerated, but it wasn't slow and low either. Outside the sky was burning dark, dark yellow and orange and pink and deep purple and the sun was gone.

Sasuke kissed Sai. Sasuke's kiss was, for all sorts, everything Sai's wasn't. It was feverish and passionate and heat and taste. It was savage and Sasuke's tongue running along the inner contours of Sai's teeth. And he broke apart and breathed. Sasuke breathed and Sai breathed as well.

More. Sasuke needed more than this touching and caressing, for as pleasant as it may be.

There wasn't quite the need to communicate that. Not quite. Sai understood what wasn't understandable and listened to words unsaid and Sasuke felt the tension of Sai's hands on the back of the couch as he got up – and Sasuke figured it was a lovely sight tainted a slight pink. He proceeded to move the coffee table away from them and granted them some more maneuvering space (palette and ink and paintbrush away from them, they had been used enough already).

Sasuke moved to the edge of the couch, until he was just barely there, almost falling to the carpet on the floor, and the artist kneeled in front of him, slowly moved his hands up to grip his belt hoops and looked Sasuke in his eyes. It wasn't much of a request, but Sasuke nodded anyway. Slowly, Sai's fingers worked on his white shorts; grabbed the button and took it from its case and then sent the zipper running down. Slowly, his pale hands worked Sasuke's shorts down his thighs, until they came up again to grasp his underwear and sent it and his shorts sliding down Sasuke's legs. And they pooled around his ankles until he sneered and grabbed them and sent them flying somewhere out of the way.

And Sasuke gripped Sai's shoulders with his fingers as he slid himself down the couch, onto the floor, closer to him. There was no comment to Sasuke's nudity, and there was no comment to his length as it was filling with blood. There was only an oddly soft kiss as Sasuke's hands slid down his shoulders, down to his elbows and further down to Sai's hips.

Sai stood taller than he did, just standing on his knees on the floor and hands latched onto the edges of the couch. That turned out to be an advantage as spry fingers wrapped themselves around the borders of the black pants of the artist, breezing to the front. His fingers got a hold of a button on the front of the pants, and then a hand toyed down with the zipper as the other was already working on sliding all lower clothing down the perfect thighs of the artist. He was only offered Sai's breath on his ear as the last pieces of clothing were halfheartedly thrown aside.

But still it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel the warmth, in him, inside of him.

"Sai, I am sorry," he murmured as his head rested against his chest. His hand moved to the front of the artist's chest and slid across his navel. Sai didn't respond, but his hands gripped his upper arms. "Sai, can I?" the Uchiha questioned as he gulped dryly, his hand skating further down below. This time Sai nodded and whispered a quiet "Yes," and granted him permission into a whole roll of actions Sasuke was sure he wanted to take.

It started off as a hesitant grip on the length. And a gentle tug, testing. Strong fingers wrapped around him and stroked it. There was the cold sound of Sai sharply drinking in air and then a half-moan half-humm. It was almost too much, as suddenly it seemed he couldn't hold his weight on his legs – and shuddered – and Sasuke felt his weight fully on his legs, and thrust his hips into his hand. And there was Sai's lips running his neck, probing, kissing, biting and licking while Sasuke observed from where his head was resting with wicked interest the motions of his hand on Sai's erection and felt the now-dry ink on his body catching at his movements.

Sai's hands hesitantly meandered though Sasuke's body, tightening their hold on him here and there, pausing. His hand steadily stroked Sai, a palm ghosting over the tip, testing, a thumb questing out the slit; to him this was some sort of heaven or whatever sort of great pleasure he could think of, his body progressively responding to the moans and the little noises. And Sai cried out his name for him, and he wanted more, much more than that. So the hand that was running his thigh moved up to unlatch one of the hands pleasuring him and bought it to his own arousal, urging the artist to touch him. Sai's hand ran a testy stroke slowly down his length, and then even slower up. Sasuke should have known Sai was much the cock-tease. But the Uchiha still shuddered and moaned as a thin thumb circled the head of his penis, swiping up any pre-cum gathered in there.

And worse, there was a wanton moan trapped in the deep of his throat as that same hand traveled up to Sai's lips and in a swift, most erotic motion he licked his hand wrist to the tip of his fingers, humming at the taste of Sasuke.

The hand returned to Sasuke's cock and he reveled in the returned touch, bucking against Sai's hand in a feeble attempt to fuck it. On the other hand, the Uchiha dared to pump him faster than before. Sai slid onto the carpeted floor, now sitting on the space in between Sasuke's spread thighs; now that the artist's face was at the same level as his Sasuke decided it was a pretty sight to look at (and he intently looked at it, closely), all half-lidded dark lashes and dark hair glued to the side of his face because of the perspiration, hand in hand with the usually pale skin that had taken a tinge of a very light pink.

Sai increased the pressure of his touch, which had Sasuke seething and seeing imaginary stars. And Sasuke had his face buried in his chest once again, whispering little meaningless noises into Sai's heated skin, occasionally biting here and there at his collarbone, until at a particularly hard nib Sai cried out a breathless noise which spoke of pain instead of pleasure. Sasuke's free hand coaxed on its own to his thigh, groping as Sai's skilled hands and touches managed to pleasure him even further and leaving his hips dancing to the accord of his tantalizing touches.

"Uhh, Sai, Sai..."

Sasuke felt it. His head was getting dizzier and lighter at each brutal pump of Sai's hand at the same pace his own yanked him. His hand burned, and it burned and the Uchiha couldn't believe how numb he felt, and light-headed, and a heavy pang steadily threatening to blind him. And he knew Sai was feeling the same, as there were the pronounced movements of his chest as he sucked sweet oxygen in. His attempts to make up for his lack of breath only resulted in him inhaling more of euphoria and Sai's smell. Oh, he felt it coming and he was already anticipating it only to have Sai's hands removed from him and his pleasure with it, Sasuke whimpered at that.

And then Sai's hands proceeded to grab Sasuke's and detach them from him, gripping his upper arms. Sai's head fell upon the crook of Sasuke's neck, resting in there for a good measure of time, as Sasuke rested his on the seat of the couch, resting a bit from his near-orgasm, letting it get away from the edge. He did his best to ignore the still-there and very-much-aching erection he had.

It was all good, it still wasn't over. Sai's grip was still in there, reassuring him of that.

So he moved his hands to rest on Sai's hips in something akin to an embrace, letting them be for the time being, while he halfheartedly noticed his lips crooking. On the other hand, Sai's head lifted from his chest to look at him, into his eyes, his expression so mellow it made it hard to believe that face was able of any expression. Except for that melted smile all over his face. Then their lips locked like they had before, in a fight for dominance that could only end in a draw, now leisurely paced.

After that kiss Sasuke moved so he could kiss Sai once again, now on his forehead.

And at that Sai gave him a smile much like the faux he used to hand out, except it wasn't false; and that said, "I love you, we are ready." To which Sasuke replied to with a smirk which translated into, "Yes, I know, so… please." Sai's final reply was another kiss to his lips before they broke the connection of speaking through the body.

The artist placed his hands on Sasuke's hips as he nested himself between his legs, at the while holding Sasuke's gaze in his. Sasuke figured, there should have been the sound of his dry gulp as he watched Sai's face lowering into his crotch, since Sai offered him a reassuring smile. (Which had the opposite effect of that which was intended – or perhaps that was really Sai's true intention.) Sasuke felt his tensing, which was something he couldn't control, as he felt the warm breath on him, still maintaining the eye contact (which seemed to give him something of the illusion of being in control); he shifted his hips a bit in anticipation and his fingers clutched the soft carpet below them.

When he considered taking a handful of that black hair and shoving his owner's head down on him he managed to snarl out a tense, through the teeth, "Damn it, Sai, just do it." To which Sai replied with a sigh which sent electric pleasure on his cock and muttered a simple, "Impatience gets you nowhere."

Before Sasuke could get the satisfaction of finding a proper retort there was a wet, slow lick running up along his length. Sasuke admitted to himself he was quite pleased with that outcome, even not having found a proper retort, so the young Uchiha resisted the urge to push his hips up and into that sinful mouth instead. Sasuke inhaled and Sai wetted his lips with a cocky smirk. There was another lick, and Sasuke's head fell backwards and rested on the couch, and another third lick which had Sasuke's grip on the carpet tightening even further. And finally did those plump lips wrap around him, pushing down on him.

The Uchiha's right hand flailed around for purchase, finding and gripping Sai's head in its chaos, surely hurting a bit in the process (at least Sai didn't show it), the other only clutched further into the carpet in search of support. Sai began bobbing his head up and down on him, giving a deliberately long, hard suck that had the Uchiha thrusting his hips in an attempt to violate his mouth. The tongue was still there, interchanging between long, broad sweeps and lighter, smaller and patterned flicks. It was positively mind-shattering to the Uchiha, especially when that tongue began lavishing the head of his penis with extra care, circling the tip with the occasional lick along the slit; the lips gracing him with hard sucks that had him seething.

Sasuke did stop thinking it funny when (unsurprisingly) priority became teasing him instead of pleasuring him; at the while Sai blew fresh air on the Uchiha's manhood, and running ghostly kisses along the length. It was mind boggling, and Sasuke _did_ like it to a certain extent, until the lack of actual touch became painful. Sasuke resisted the urge to shove that head on him as it was deserved and instead the grip on the black hair disappeared as he shifted in between pants.

Instead, the Uchiha grabbed Sai's wrists and softly laid on him on the carpet with a cocky smirk. '_Who's in charge now?_' On the other hand, Sai didn't seem as affect by that change on command as Sasuke, as he offered him a smile, looking only slightly surprised at this change; not disappointed in the slightest. Still with that smirk, Sasuke dipped his tongue on the artist's navel before tracing his chest to his collarbone, where he lightly nibbled. There was an oddly soft kiss on the lips before Sasuke gripped Sai's knees and proceeded to spread his shapely legs.

The Uchiha heir grabbed his hips and lifted them until the puckered entrance was shown to him. There was a shift from below as Sai rearranged himself to this new position, gripped the rug. There was also a slow, tantalizing lick sliding between butt-cheeks, a pause and a flick as his tongue found the puckered opening in its tracks, resuming its job after that one interruption. And at that, there was also a low moan and a huff that enticed Sasuke into exploring further and so on. This made him smile at Sai and do exactly as he had been planning on doing; with the pleasured cry as he circled his tongue around the hole and thrust it in. The sharingan-user's tongue worked its way in an out at the while he held the painter's hips in a loving yet strong grip to keep them from squirming too much.

Sasuke pulled out and looked at Sai in search for a clue on what to do next. Or what to put in next.

To which Sai enlightened him by reaching out to his hand and taking it into his hands as he gripped three fingers and leaned even further forward to take them on his mouth. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of the skilled tongue working its way with the fingers, around the fingers, between the fingers, coating them with saliva like any lube would – not exactly as efficient, but it would have to suffice since neither of them felt like fetching lube around the house in search of the last place where it had been used. But still, it was good for an impromptu lube.

Finally Sai let go of the fingers and shifted closer to Sasuke, with that giving him a sign that he could do as he pleased.

The Uchiha bobbed his head to the side with a smile as he moved a finger closer to the entrance. This said, "Brace yourself." Sai made a little indignant mewl as the first finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Sasuke bit his lip in devotional concentration as his finger worked its way inside, his mind already projecting the feeling of having his cock buried in between those heated muscles; just the thought of it made him groan. However, he was brought to reality by a demanding push from Sai and so Sasuke understood his wish and another finger pressed in, stretching him further.

Sasuke began slowly scissoring his fingers inside of Sai, stretching him. Only when he felt the muscles clamping on his fingers lessen and the subtle pushes of Sai's hips he pushed the third and last finger in as the muscles tried to expel him; it was rather involuntary from Sai, he knew. A bit of scissoring and the young Uchiha questing out Sai's inside more carefully, not to hurt, to find. He had a smirk plastered on his lips when he pushed his fingers further inside and heard a loud wanton moan breezing through the lips of the artist, accompanied by a violent arch of his back on its own accord. And he knew he had found Sai's prostate. So the Uchiha began pumping him, saving that one place in his memory at the while preparing him.

Only when he deemed Sai prepared enough he removed his fingers, chuckling lightly at Sai's dismayed cry. In a couple swift movements he positioned himself at the entrance and said nothing or asked for authorization, it was clear this is what the both of them wanted. So he just pushed inside, slowly pushed inside as the tight muscles still created resistance despite offering him great pleasure. Sasuke sharply inhaled air in, the tightness and the heat of the muscles of Sai made him moan loudly and squeeze shut his eyes. Below him Sai shuddered and gripped the carpeted floor and shifted his legs so they wrapped around the Uchiha's waist, granting him better access.

Sai shifted once again, causing the Uchiha's dick to sink further into him, and said Uchiha shuddered at the feeling. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and found Sai piercing into his with quite a soft intensity.

Sasuke didn't move, at first, until Sai swiped a hand across his forehead and requested, "Move."

To which Sasuke complied, nodding a bit shakily and kissed him on the lips. He moved slowly inside of Sai, at first, until his movements started picking up speed, the Uchiha began feeling that need to release. His hand blindly searched for something to hold on to until he found Sai's and interlocked his fingers with the long, thin fingers of the artist, who had wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's neck, sending little breathless mewls and gasps and moans into his ear. Sasuke knew he was pounding on Sai's prostate when he cried loudly and tensed around Sasuke. The Uchiha was surprised at seeing how he managed to keep control of himself; it was so difficult to keep his mind together with that piercing pleasure. In the back of his head he felt the burning of his muscles, the rippling of his abdominal muscles as he moved in and out of Sai, in a peaceful rhythm akin to a dance.

"Sai, I'm close," Sasuke whispered in Sai's ear, trying to keep himself together. Sai only moaned into his ear, which made Sasuke smile and kiss the soft flesh below his ear.

Sasuke felt his getting close, really close; and on the other hand there were the little slurps for air on Sai's side that made him believe he wasn't alone on his carriage of euphoria. The grip of Sai's fingers on his hand and shoulder were almost too much, along with the rocking of his hips against Sasuke's. One leg had fallen from around Sasuke's waist, being now pressed against the couch. Some more thrusts, further, deeper; Sai moaned again and arched against Sasuke, who moaned in return, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. '_Damn it, Sai, just cum already._'

After a couple moments Sasuke felt it, Sai becoming rigid all around him, his hands clutching Sasuke's and the short, bristly hair midway the Uchiha's neck; the artist shuddered violently and the Uchiha felt him clamping all around him, crying out Sasuke's name before spraying ribbons of his milky liquid in the small space between their bodies. The young Uchiha only followed suit, humming as he was barely able to keep himself conscious of everything around him as he felt his own coming.

The aftermath was filled with the sounds of their panting and sucking in air, even if it was only coming in broken huffs. Sasuke felt deprived of oxygen and light headed as he simply let himself softly fall upon Sai's figure, letting the artist hold him as Sai was going through the same as he; the Uchiha felt it as he nuzzled his pale chest. Sai's legs dropped on the floor, and Sasuke kind of felt sad for that, missing their heat where (one) they had been embracing his waist. The arm that had so clutched his shoulder so hard fell on the floor as well; the only thing that remained was their mutual hold on each other's hand. Sasuke remembered to pull out, leaving a trail of his own semen dripping from Sai's entrance, causing whimpering from the both of them and fell upon Sai once again, feeling completely gelatinous.

There were some moments embed in silence as the two of them took their time to recover, and Sasuke found himself incredibly tired. He placed a soft kiss on Sai's chest and then raised his face to find Sai simply looking at the ceiling, lost in some thought unknown to the last of the Uchiha. Sasuke shifted so his face was directly above Sai's, to find that after all the artist had his eyes closed.

He gave him a slow kiss on the lips, and then on the forehead, which made Sai open his eyes quite daringly. This kiss meant, "I am sorry I hurt you before; I am here now; you have me, you always had."

To which Sai replied with a simple "I know," in form of a kiss.

Feeling the cold Konoha air hitting his sweated skin, Sasuke pulled himself from the floor, letting go of Sai's hand and departed in search for a blanket, figuring they wouldn't move on to the bedroom and that the both were too tired to do it. In the movement of getting up he felt the paint restraining his motions, now completely dry and glistening (he didn't know if it was because of the ink itself or the sweaty sheen coating his skin). As he searched for the blanket he noticed Sai pushing the piece of cloth he used to clean ink from his hands while painting and cleaning himself with it.

The Uchiha found what he was searching for soon, sitting on a stool at a corner of the room; then, he fetched a couple pillows from the couch and returned to the arms of the still laying Sai, where he put the pillows on the floor and unfolded the blanket, tucking the both of them in. It wasn't much, but it had to suffice. Then, he lay by Sai's side and wrapped an arm around him while the artist turned to him and carelessly draped a leg over his form and shifted against him so he was closer to Sasuke.

Then, they fell asleep in each other's arms, keeping the motion they would be awake in the middle of the night (that place wasn't appropriate to sleep).

Not all their problems were solved like that, but it pleased the both of them to know they had each other; that they could take comfort in each other's arms. It was kind of nice.

_**Finis.**__(28-11-2009)_


End file.
